1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a field emission electrode using carbon nanotubes as emitters, a method of manufacturing the field emission electrode, and a field emission device comprising the field emission electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the recent development of display techniques, flat panel displays have become more common place than traditional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Representative flat panel displays being developed include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and field emission displays (FEDs) using carbon nanotubes. FEDs may have the same advantages as CRTs (e.g., higher brightness and a wider viewing angle), and the advantages of LCDs may include a smaller thickness and a lighter weight. Thus, FEDs are expected to be the next generation display devices.
In FEDs, when electrons are emitted from a cathode and collide with a fluorescent layer on an anode, the fluorescent material is excited, thereby emitting light of a specific color. FEDs are different from CRTs in that electron emitters are formed of a cold cathode material.
Carbon nanotubes are primarily used as electron emitters of FEDs. In particular, single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) have smaller diameters and may emit electrons at lower voltages than multi-wall carbon nanotubes. As such, SWNTs are considered to be emitters of field emission electrodes.
In the field emission electrode (using carbon nanotubes), electron emitters are formed by coating a paste containing carbon nanotubes on a substrate and treating the substrate with heat. However, various organic materials (e.g., solvents, binders, and/or etc.) contained in the paste remain as residuals after the heat treatment, thereby reducing the life of the device.
Carbon nanotubes may have defects caused by the damage to the sp2 bonds between the carbons comprising the carbon nanotubes. The defects may reduce the life of the carbon nanotubes and thus, there is a need to reduce or prevent formation of defects.